drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jew Producer
The Jew Producer is the person in charge of the reality show, and the one who owns the house, sometimes serving as the main antagonist of the show. He calls the housemates via intercom to inform them of reality show challenges and can be contacted when they need him. He looks like a man in a suit, except with a speaker where his head should be; this is a gag on the fact that prior to his first physical appearance, he was only heard as a voice on the intercom, the speaker of which looks like his head. He would appear to be the in-show representation of creators Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein, both of whom are also Jewish. Biography The Jew Producer is married, has a son and they all have speaker heads like himself. The Jew Producer's Wife is an amalgam of several Jewish stereotypes, in particular the Jewish princess. The three live together in a McMansion in the suburbs. His relationship with the cast is a somewhat contentious one. He openly admits that he sometimes edits the show in order to produce something more exciting, a practice to which both Foxxy Love and Toot Braunstein strongly object. The housemates often find themselves exasperated at the things he forces them to do in the name of ratings. He feels no qualms about insulting or verbally berating the housemates (especially Toot) when he feels the situation calls for it; nonetheless, he has a genuine affection for the group, and goes to great lengths to protect them from outside harm. Appearance The Jew Producer is a short man who has a loudspeaker for a head where his voice comes out of (His loudspeaker looks like the loudspeaker where his voice is usually heard when he given challenges to the contestants). He wears a teal business suit with a red tie and a white undershirt, his penis is a microphone with two hairy balls and the rest of his body is a Caucasian skin color. He also has a shiny golden mullet which is similar to Donald Trump's, which indicates that The Jew Producer is a parody on Donald Trump. Personality The Jew Producer is a sadistic, greedy, and perverted show host who is obsessed with torturing the housemates of the show in order to make it popular enough to give him lots of money. However, The Jew Producer truly cares about his housemates because they're his most treasured creations and he would do anything to keep them and their show on the air. Episode Appearances Major Roles *The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist *The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II *The Drawn Together Clip Show *American Idol Parody Clip Show *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! Minor Roles *Hot Tub *Requiem for a Reality Show *Gay Bash *Terms of Endearment *Little Orphan Hero *Clum Babies *The Lemon-AIDS Walk *Freaks & Greeks (Cameo) *Spelling Applebee's *N.R.A.y RAY (Mentioned by Princess Clara) *Mexican't Buy Me Love *Lost in Parking Space, Part Two Appearances The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist: After the housemates demand a material prize of some sort, The Jew Producer disguises himself as Bucky Bucks (a parody of Richie Rich and Donald Trump) to give them that challenge. After the contest is over, he reveals that it was all a hoax, and then rips off his mask to reveal his true identity. The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II: The Jew Producer makes the housemates bow down to his penis in a game of Simon Says to allow them to return to the newly rebuilt house after they had destroyed it. The Drawn Together Clip Show: The Jew Producer hosts the show, promising that one of the housemates would be crowned winner of Drawn Together. ''However, he announces that the viewer is the winner at the end. American Idol Parody Clip Show: The Jew Producer begins as the host of the series's second clip show; however, he becomes distraught when Xandir denies the affair the two had, then runs offstage and shoots two stage hands before finally shooting himself. Former ''American Idol co-host Brian Dunkleman takes over hosting duties for the rest of the episode. The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!: The show is cancelled, but the Jew Producer fails to inform the housemates, instead letting them continue to live in the house for his own personal amusement. When the network head discovers that the housemates are still around, he tries to have them erased. The Jew Producer tries to stop him at this. The housemates end up getting away, and the network head is defeated, but the Jew Producer is killed in the process of helping the housemates escape. Jew Son shows up to inform the housemates that their show will remain cancelled, but they are going to be given a direct-to-DVD movie. The Jew Producer also makes voice-only appearances in several other episodes, including "Hot Tub", "Gay Bash", "Requiem for a Reality Show", "Terms of Endearment", "Little Orphan Hero", "Clum Babies", "The Lemon-AIDS Walk", "Spelling Applebee's", "Mexican't Buy Me Love" and "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two", and was verbally mentioned by Clara in "N.R.A.y RAY". In the episode "Freaks & Greeks", there was a pile of the sick parents of the cast of the show, including a Caucasian hand with a blue sleeve and a white under sleeve that was coming out of it. It may be possible that this hand was The Jew Producer's. Trivia *The Jew Producer seems to take sexual pleasure for torturing people as he is usually seen masturbating to the horrible things the contestants do as seen in The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II, The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! and Foxxy Love's video clip show in the movie promotion. **He is shown to masturbate and hold a gun with his left hand, indicating that he is left-handed. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:LGBT Category:Enemies of Foxxy Category:Enemies of Toot Category:Jews Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Hero Category:Deceased Category:Fathers Category:Divorced